


Tears Over Tea

by LavenderrLemonade



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Comfort, Concerned Leorio, Crying, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Nightmares, Trauma, bad dream, leopika - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderrLemonade/pseuds/LavenderrLemonade
Summary: Kurapika's nightmares overwhelm him one night. Leorio is there to help.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Tears Over Tea

**Author's Note:**

> aaa I hope its good

_ Cold, heavy chains wrapped around his hands, whose slender fingers curled around a glass jar. Inside the jar, which was covered in thick, red blood, were a pair of equally red eyes. Beautiful, lifeless eyes which floated in a clear gel-- to preserve their beauty. The chains rattled as Kurapika dropped the jar, and continued to do so as he shook. He looked up. There were more eyes, so, so many pairs of them, all crimson and looking on in blame and judgment. Kurapika let out a strangled cry. The chains around his hands burned despite being cool, searing into his skin, wrapping tight. They were so hot, so painful, around his skin. He couldn’t breathe, he was going to- _

_ ‘Oh _ .’ Kurapika’s eyes snapped open, bleary from both tears and sleep. He looked over next to him, where Leorio snored peacefully. The blond sighed with relief, a choked laugh escaping his lips. The dream had ended, but he could still feel eyes on his back and heavy chains on his hands. He sat up, keeping his shaky breath quiet. Kurapika didn’t want to close his eyes, much less try to go back to sleep, so instead, he quietly lifted the covers and stood up. HIs feet padded silently on the floor as he walked across the room. Reaching the door, Kurapika grabbed the handle, twisting it open.

“Where are you sneaking off to?”

Leorio’s groggy voice startled the already jumpy blond. He turned around, facing his tired looking boyfriend.

“Sorry Leo, did I wake you?” Kurapika kept his voice soft. “It’s nothing, go back to bed.” The last thing he wanted to do was further bother the man. 

Leorio grumbled a bit, heaving himself off of his elbows. “C’mon Pika, don’t lie. Another nightmare?” He got out from under the covers and walked over to the other, a concerned look in his eyes.

Kurapika sighed. “Yeah, unfortunately.” 

“You wanna talk about it?”

He looked away, thinking. It’d probably do him some good to vent. 

With a hesitant nod in response, Leorio slipped his hand into his partner, softly pulling him along. “C’mon. I’ll put on some tea.”

  
  


Kurapika was fiddling with his nightshirt when a hot cup was placed in front of him.  _ Lemongrass,  _ He thought idly to himself.

“So.” Leorio leaned over the island counter, his own cup in his hands, “what was it this time?” 

The blond held the cup to his lips, blowing on it in effort to cool its contents. “A lot. Or- Not really, it was sort of vague this time...” He took a sip of the tea, letting the warm liquid seep into his bones. “It was less a scene, and more just...feelings, sensations... things like that.” He shuddered as he recalled it.

Leorio hummed, and a few moments of silence fell between them as Kurapika collected his thoughts.

“I..” the blond’s shaky words cut through the quiet. “Even after I retrieved all the eyes, and you helped me let go, I still...I still feel like I haven’t done enough. He swallowed thickly, suddenly grateful for the tea in front of him. “When I did get the final pair, I still felt so angry. There was no relief at all. I still felt so enraged-- with the troupe, that they weren’t dead, with myself because I hadn’t killed them yet. And sometimes..I still feel that way. A lot.”

Leorio lowered his cup. “But that’s when you  _ did _ stop. You know nothing good would have come from chasing that vengeance any further. I told you that, remember?”

“I know, I know. And, yeah..” Kurapika looked up. “I am so,  _ so _ grateful that you had been there. Really. I don’t know what I’d have done without you.” The look on his face was bittersweet. 

Leorio grabbed his hand in return. “I don’t know what I’d do either.” He responded, his voice barely above a whisper. 

Kurapika rubbed his mouth with his free hand, his brow furrowing. “But still. Sometimes, it feels like I’m being looked down upon, being screamed at from just beyond where I can’t see. Was it really worth it, was my life and future really worth avenging all of theirs??” His heart pounded in his chest. “It felt like my responsibility, my burden in order to eliminate the troupe. Even if it costs my life, I have to avenge my clan. Otherwise, for the rest of my life, I’ll feel like I haven’t done enough for their memory, for themse-” 

“Hey, Hey!” Leorio grabbed kurapika’s hands, his gaze firm. “Listen to me. That’s not true. I know how much it may feel like that, but you have to trust me when I say it’s not true. You’ve already done more than  _ anyone _ has expected of you. Okay??” Kurapika gazed through tears at warm amber eyes. “You know what your duty is now? Not only to them but to yourself, to?” Leorio gripped his partner. “It’s to  _ live _ . Live your life, have a  _ future  _ for yourself.” 

Kurapika’s breath stuttered to a halt. Time seemed to stop as he soaked in Leorio’s words. Eventually, the sound rushed back into his ears, and his breath came back. EYes now searing, he climbed over the counter and threw himself against his partner, wary of the tea on the table. Leorio hugged him back as the blond buried his head into his chest. 

“I know, I know, Leorio. You’re right, you’re always right.”

The taller man laughed, tears now threatening to spill over his own eyes. “You know I am.” He gripped the man against his chest, stroking his blond hair. They stayed there for several minutes, before Kurapika pulled away. 

“Sorry about that. And thank you. For everything.” He wiped his eyes. “Alright, let’s get back to bed. You do have work in the morning, right?”

Leorio gasped, looking over at the clock on the oven. 3:50 A.M. “Shit...you’re right.” He groaned. “I have to get up in 2 hours.” 

Kurapika chuckled, rubbing his arm. “Come on, let’s head back.” 

Kurapika slid under the covers, sliding over to his lover. He looked up at the man, who was already fast asleep against him. The blond smiled, relishing in the warm arms that tiredly wrapped around him. While in the warm embrace, protected from threats of nightmares, Kurapika could finally sleep.


End file.
